Jaxon Jeremiah
Jaxon Jeremiah is a member of STAR's Defence Squad who took part in V4's rescue attempt and assault on the Arthro Taskforce's headquarters. Along with Nathan Caudle, Jaxon was one of the leaders of the rescue team, removing students' collars and ferrying them off the island - as long as they hadn't chosen to play the game. Jaxon had argued against leaving the killers to die on the island, and was reluctant to enforce it with the students, but eventually backed down on the rationale that the exclusion would help dissuade future classes from opting to play. In the service of this, Jaxon had to turn several killers away and ended up arguing with some of the students about it, leading to him being physically struck by one, and Helen Wilson died just short of his boats. Despite this, an attack by Alex White and their rushed departure due to the return of Danya's patrol boats, they were able to successfully rescue 29 students - along with Mr. Kwong, rescued during the attack on HQ - and facilitate their medical and psychiatric care, and eventual return home to St. Paul. He was careful to maintain the group's secrecy throughout, turning away any students who wanted to join STAR and refusing to answer any questions to minimise the risk of information leaking back to the terrorists. However, he did attempt to recruit Kimberly Nguyen after her victory, as her visibility in the public eye weakened STAR's cause and attempt to discourage play by reminding people they could go home if they won, but when she refused he respected her decision and never approached her again. Jaxon is a somewhat nondescript man in his twenties, with long, curly light brown hair and astute eyes. One of the original escapees from Test Run 8, Jaxon still carries some trauma from his game, fighting feelings of fear and paranoia - including carrying a gun on him at all times and tensing up when on planes and buses - and often thinking back on his game; during the rescue, he compared his situation to the V4 students' multiple times and felt sympathy even for the killers, as he'd nearly ended up playing himself. He's proven cooler-headed and more introspective than Nate, who he seems to dislike and refers to as a murderer, but also tenser and less willing to relax. Not much of his life prior to TR8 is known, but he grew up in Connecticut and was a senior in Greenwich High School at the time of the game. Other/Trivia *Jaxon's original concept was fairly different, being much more physically imposing than in his appearance in V4 and actually dying during Test Run 8. However, as Megami wasn't around for his appearance and had removed her notes for the group, staff was forced to improvise and re-develop characters from scratch, using members of STAR who hadn't been used elsewhere to avoid contradictions - Jaxon was one of the ones picked. Threads V4: *The Cavalry Arrives *Confessional (Indirectly) *Beast of Burden (Indirectly) *Riddles of Monsters (Indirectly) *Surgical Intervention (Indirectly) *The Ninth Announcement *June Midmonth Rolls *August Midmonth Rolls *The Twelfth Announcement *V4 Epilogue: Peace Accords V6: *V6 First Announcement *V6 Second Announcement *V6 Third Announcement *V6 Fourth Announcement *V6 Fifth Announcement Category:STAR